hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Ferran
Kira Sigurdson is the youngest child and third daughter of Zack and Leandra Sigurdson, and twin sister of Riley Sigurdson. History Kira Sigurdson was born on October fifteen 2233, moments after her twin brother, Riley, to Zack and Leandra Sigurdson. She was always very outgoing and enjoyed being with others. She got along with her entire family, the Urec family, and the Ferran Clan very well. She faced bullying problems because of her high intellect of 154, and fought other girls more then once, and one boy. Unbeknownst to her, her twin brother was fighting other boys often on her behalf. She graduated high school at age thirteen and discovered her array of powers after graduating. At fifteen, she began training her service in the Squadran. She often looked to her main role model in life, and best friend, Korra Ferran, for guidance on the powers. She stopped aging at age eighteen. Kira had numerous famous exploits in her time of service, including halting an attack by Nes Ceru and Darth Alghul on Earth alongside Korra. When her brother Riley was murdered by Ceru, Kira went on a personal vendetta to kill him. She was successful, and killed Nes and his lover, Aidualc Nosdrugis. In 2271, Kira was part of the group who was sent to investigate the border planet, and was eventually kidnapped by mercenaries who were on site, alongside Caden Ferran, Korra's nephew. They were captured by a mercenary force led by a man named One-Arm, who was later revealed to be Sean Renner. Kira suffered gunshot wounds to the legs and back before being rescued and taken to one of the cities, where she was reunited with her mother and older sister. There, they received news that her father, Zack, was a murderer who killed Squadran member Jake Birkin in cold blood. They did not believe until they returned to earth, where proof was presented. Kira entered a state of emotional distress and hid in her boyfriend, Mark Renner's closet for two days until after Zack was killed in a Squadran Sanctioned hit on Zack. Her sister went rogue and disappeared. In 2274, Kira was killed by Mark's cousin Noah by being shot in the torso with three arrows. In 2298, Darth Nymeria, leader of the Shade Sith, resurrected Kira and had her become a spy and assasin for the Shade Sith for many years as payment. Kira was stationed on Earth, and was allowed to tell one person of her being alive. She chose Korra, and came into contact with her throughout the years of her employment. The two also entered a relationship soon after, which grew rapidly to the point of Kira nearly revealing herself alive years before she could. In 2321, Kira returned in full, being welcomed into the Ferran Clan as Korra's partner. Not long after, Kira and Korra took up a job doing undercover work and security for an operation headed by Serra Urec. When they temporarily moved in with the group, they found Serra asleep, Skylar Llehctim passed out on the couch, and Morrigan Sigurdson, Kira's younger half sister, awake. After Kira was introduced to Morri, Korra and Kira quickly set to work drawing things on Skylar, none of which were spoken of afterwards. The next day, Kira found Korra looking shocked in their room, and read the article Korra had been reading. It revealed that Morrigan had been born of Kira's mother and Ryan's father. The two immediately decided it wouldn't change anything for them, and any concerns they had were further relieved when Morrigan told then that they didn't make her feel awkward at all. The two were nearly forced to defend themselves from an awake and infuriated Skylar, who was subdued by Morrigan after a brief struggle. Kira would go on to survive the Skulblakan Invasion, along with Korra and their mutual sister, Morri. During the course of the invasion, Kira and Korra married, with Kira taking on the last name Ferran, citing the fact that she did not feel like a Sigurdson any longer. Later, Kira would play a role in keeping Morri sane following the euthanizing of their sister Leliana Sigurdson by Morri's hand. Kira primarily stayed in the background for the rest of the invasion until the final battle, during which manipulated tectonics to allow the environment to favor the Earth Plane natives, as well as working with Korra to cause a volcanic eruption to help defeat the enemy army. Following the Skulblakan Invasion and the Rise of the Skulblakan-Human Hybrids, Kira primarily let the younger members of the coalition handle major threats, working primarily to enhance her own powers and abilities, religiously studying the powers within her. Personality and Traits Kira is very open and outgoing. She is very friendly, and some may call her loving. She gets along with her own family, the Urecs, and the Ferran Clan, the latter two she considers cousins, aunts, and uncles. She trains every day in both physical and power categories. She hits on guys every now and then, but never follows it up. Her main role model is Korra Ferran, who is also her best friend. Kira is more of a "tank" then her brother, preferring smashing to sneaking. She inherited her mother's spirit and her father's love of chocolate, once saying she would like to live in a house made of chocolate. She is well versed in Taekwondo as her parents insisted she join some self defense class growing up. Kira also enjoys creating her own experimental weaponry, much like her father. As a hobby, she is a self taught violinist. When she came back, Kira was much more cautious about things, not wanting to die like she had in the past. Her mind and body had been altered by the revival, and she experienced several changes. Kira's hair was oddly made dye resistant, making it permanently ginger, her force powers had been reduced, and her psychic powers removed completely. This made her elemental powers all the stronger, however. She also received a portion of Nymeria's stealth and marksman talents, which Nymeria had trained in at an unknown time. Kira's eyes also glowed a bright blue-green whenever Kira was in stressful, physically taxing, or confrontational moments. The final change was, due to an uncertainty in Kira's preference in life partners, Nymeria made her bisexual, to be safe. Kira used this change and entered a relationship with Korra not long after returning to life. Kira's elemental powers over Earth, Air, and Metal give her a wide array of abilities. Her air powers allow her to hold her breath longer than most, use blade-like swipes of air to cut through things, or create things such as tornados and, when mixed with someone with water powers, a hurricane. Her earth powers allow her to create earthquakes and landslides, as well as throw rocks great distances turn them into effective bullets. She can also create a stone gauntlet around her arms for punching and increased strength. She can do similar things with metal, but prefers to use blades when using her powers, but will also rip straight through metal walls or vehicles in a heartbeat. She also, when either vastly emotional or dead calm, has a degree of control over tectonics, once tearing a landmass off a larger one to accidentally form an island. Gallery Kira4.jpg Kira6.jpg Kira7.jpg KiraFerran.jpg|Kira after her marriage to Korra.